


Don't Promise, Prove.

by AnneKatherine



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Endgame, Avengers: Endgame, Brooding, Grief, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony, Self-Hatred, Spoilers, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, Wakanda, don't read if you don't want to know, father tony, help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneKatherine/pseuds/AnneKatherine
Summary: Suddenly, it lit up, eliciting a small gasp from Steve as he saw Tony’s face for the first time in years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but check the date this was posted. Tell me how I predicted Endgame. I certainly don't know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to get in touch with user EQfan74, if you know them or have can contact them, please send them my way.

Steve Rogers sat in silence, staring at the grey table infront of him. He was surrounded by his allies, but they were as defeated as him. They’d all lost someone, to Thanos or by them disintergrating before their eyes. Steve’s mind raced, was Bucky dead, if not, where did he go? Where did everyone who turned to dust go? 

The Wakandans, who despite losing everything just like they had, welcomed the remaining Avengers into one of the only standing buildings nearby the battle. The city had survived, not untouched but the area around the force field was decimated.  
It must’ve been 12 hours since it was over, they’d searched for survivors, or bodies, those not founded were assumed to be disintegrated. 

“We’re getting a message.” One wakandan man appeared at the door breathless with the message, holding up a strange looking ipad like device, “We recovered this chiatari tech, and combinded it with out own communication technology. It can communicate between planets, we don’t have anybody out there yet, we don’t know how it’s got a message.”

Steve stood up, the others looked to him for what to do next, what to do at all. 

“Answer it.” He comaneded, and the man accepted the message, 

“It looks like a recording, must have been made several hours ago. The signal is weak, so we may not get the full message.” He handed the small screen to Steve, and they waited in silence as the message was recived.

Suddenly, it lit up, eliciting a small gasp from Steve as he saw Tony’s face for the first time in years. 

“h-Hello,” Tony gulped slowly, he was laying on one side, blood dripping from his mouth, one hand must have been holding the communitaction device, another was clutching a red and blue cloth. “This is t-t-Tony Stark, I am ..” he looks around, a small smile playing on his lips, in spite of himself, “In a galaxy far far away. Titan I think. I’m stranded, injured, I don’t know how badly. We were trying to fight, t-Thanos.” His breathing was getting faster, and his words were slower, more blood dripped from his mouth.

“I guess we failed, because my...companions blew away in the fucking wind, or left without me, so.” Tony closed his eyes, and gulped again, before saying, “If you get this message, do whatever you want, just t-tell Pep-Peper, that I’m sorry, I’m really sorry. You gotta find-Pep. Tell her.” He murmured more, but no one could have told what he was saying, it wasn’t long till he didn’t move at all, and the camera dropped to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s POV. Many more have seen IW by now so less spoilers.
> 
> I've been trying to get in touch with user EQfan74, if you know them or have can contact them, please send them my way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are going to hate me. I wrote is WEEKS ago. WEEKS. Then I posted it, or so I thought. I really am so sorry.

The biting cold is what woke Tony up again. The blue woman left hours ago, probably longer even. Tony could feel his motor functions slow, his body was doing its best to keep blood in, and repair the damage but his makeshift band aid wasn’t even remotely designed for this. Everyone who knew where he was, is dead or gone, not caring about his life, not that he blames the alien, she’d lost someone, a sister he thinks, and he was injured, dead weight and she didn’t know a thing about him.

He remembers making a call, he’s been working on inter-planetary communications for years now, no where close to completion, but he did have one prototype server, that by some miracle got a ping near earth. Maybe not on earth or maybe somewhere that would never get to the Avengers, or what’s left of them, but he had to try. The device had long since died, his dropping it due to passing out didn’t help.

He shifts his weight to check whether his phone survived the fight, and pressure in his back pocket confirms its not lost. After rolling onto his stomach not helping his injury in the slightest, he snatches the phone from his pocket. 27 recent missed calls, from Happy, Pepper and many others, only the one from Pepper is recent enough to confirm she’s still alive, and he breathed a sigh of relief. The message she left is scratchy, and incoherent, she mumbled what’s happening on earth, and how he was right all along. None of it makes sense, maybe because he suffered brain damage, or is losing blood, and his internal organs are shutting down.

Scrolling way back to some of the earlier messages he finds a dozen unheard voicemails forwarded from Happy with no indication telling who they’re from. He remembers ignoring them, assuming they were shipping details or assistants. A pit in his stomach warns him he was wrong and despite himself, he presses play.

“Uh...hi! Mr. Stark, it’s Peter. Parker. Peter Parker. Spider-Man. You haven’t been getting my recent messages but I guess I thought I’d keep you updated on my… work.”

The message, and all the other messages are light hearted, Peter recounting his day slowly, he can practically hear him smiling as he talks about walking a old woman across the highway, catching robbers, and stopping purse thieves. He can tell how much Peter cares, cared, about Ned, and even MJ, despite her moody, cynical outlook. There are dozens more. Saved in his phone, like tiny little memory’s of Peter, like gifts he left behind.

Tony’s eyes close slowly and he drifts back to sleep smiling, knowing he’s dying, but so happy he’s doing it with Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to continue I’m totally down for it, just let me know! Might be formatted weird, written on my phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be a bumpy ride.

A soft tapping on his back rolls him face first onto the tough alien ground. He spat out a mouth full of sandy rocks before looking up at an unfriendly blue face.

“Nebula.” She said, holding a hand out to him, 

He groaned and struggled to grab it, “Tony Stark.”

She watched him try and roll over for only a few seconds before pushing him over herself and squating down next to him, “You’re injured?” She asked rhetorically, before lifting up the remainders of his shirt to get a better look at the wound. 

“Um, yes. I was-”

“Stabbed. Yeah I was there. I think the rest are… gone.” She stood up this time holding both his hands and heaving him onto his feet, before draping his arm across her shoulder and dragging him forward. His attempts to walk forward, and carry a little of his own weight but after a few minutes, he just lets himself hang.

“Why?” He says, quietly like a whisper or a confession

“Why what?” She grunts, heaving him along with her, not even stopping

“Why’d you come back, why are you carrying me? Where are you carrying me?” He says

“The wizard said you were important, and if we want to stop Thanos we need everything we’ve got. And I’m trying out this hero thing, someone told me I should.”

“Gamora?” Tony guesses, and regrets it instantly. She pauses only a second but he knows she’s considered dropping him, he would’ve done the same.

“Yes. Gamora. My sister. He killed her. And that’s just the start of it.”

Toni frowns at the ground, murdering your sister should be pretty high up on reasons to get revenge. They were quiet for a few moments before Nebula quietly remarked, “I’m sorry about your son. He fought well. You should be proud.”

Tony winced again, “He’s not… thank you. Nebula.” He was still facing the ground but when Nebula propped him up again he saw it. A spaceship. Their ride home.

“Is this what you were looking for?”

“Yes. Your spaceship and mine were destroyed, so we’ll have to commander this one and get home. Should be fine as long as you don’t die on the way. It’s gonna be a bumpy ride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back when writing Chapter 4 and reread this chapter and it's full of typos! I really need to edit these more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broody Steve makes his first, but not last, appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I looked back and realized how carelessly I edited other chapters and so I ran this through Paper Rater several times, so I hope it's better for you guys. Things be heatin' up!!

“What the hell are we supposed to do about that?” Rocket remarked on the other side of the table, “We can’t just rescue him.”

Steve looked up, “Why not? He told us where he is, and Thor could travel there and-”

“I could travel, but my hammer is severely damaged, plus Titan is terribly far away, it’d taken a while even with my hammer.”

“We’ll find a ship, or one of the mystic arts masters Bruce met up with-”

“Dr. Strange went with Tony, and Tony was alone on the broadcast, so it’s safe to say he’s...gone. And I have no of finding their base, it’s protected somehow, it won’t look the same, and for all we know they could all be dead.”

Steve knows he’s grasping at straws, but this is important, they need Tony if they want a chance. Natasha stands up, startling him out of thought.

“I know this is tough, but we should vote. All in favor of starting a rescue mission for Tony raise your hand.” She along with Steve raised their hands, and the room was deadly silent as all the other occupants avoided eye contact, Steve fumed. Bolting up from his chair made the floor shriek and he studied the sea of startled faces.

“Cowards.” He spat at them, before turning on his heel and walking out the door.

Pacing down the hallways was a useless, the walls were made of glass at certain parts, but there seemed to be no exit. He didn’t know how long he walked down the identical corridors before Natasha caught up with him.

“Steve.” She called, he only picked up his pace, “Captain.”

He stopped and turned to look at her, as if for the first time. “He’d do it for every single one of them.” His voice cracked, “He’d build the rocket himself. Even if the vote was against them, even if it was Bucky stranded on some planet.”

Natasha slowly walked towards him, her face only betrayed her when she was a foot away from him and whispered, “It’s not your fault.”

His brow furrowed, “What? What do you mean?”

“I’m familiar with brooding Steve Rogers. I know Bruce told you how Tony nearly called you that morning, and I know you think if only you’d done this or that, he would’ve called sooner and we wouldn’t be where we are. But it’s not your fault.”

“But it is Nat.” His eyes stung, “I should’ve told him. I was his friend. He trusted me, and he was right not to trust me after.”

“No. He was scared to trust you after, but he wasn’t right. It’s no one’s fault.”

“What can we do Nat? We can’t leave him.” Steve said, looking through the full glass window out to the Wakandan wilderness, “I can’t.”

“Steve, the transmission was hours ago, he was wounded, and on an alien planet that might not have had much oxygen. He could be dead by now.”

“He’s not. I know it.”

Just then a Wakandan soldier rushed through the hallway stopping short in front of them. “Captain Rogers, Ms. Romanov, an alien spaceship is requesting access to the Wakandan landing strip. Shuri has already given access, but she wanted your input.”

“Why would she ask us?” Steve asked,

“Because they claim to have Tony Stark on board.”


End file.
